KHR plus 1
by Iamnottelling
Summary: Sawada Tsuki, Tsuna's equally, or even more useless sister, now his adviser under Reborn's command, because fk logic, right. -An attempt to fight cliques, well, as much as possible- Gokudera 59 x OC x 18 Hibari
1. Life begins

Disclaimer: I don't own KHR, sadly

Chapter 1

Life begins

* * *

"Ne, Tsuki, you don't have to skip school with me, you know," My twin brother, Sawada Tsunayoshi said dejectedly, practically dragging his feets home. As usual, he had been bullied to clean the gym, and after seeing his life-long crush going out with that creep Mochida-senpai, he'd lost all will to continue school.

For that day that is.

As his equally useless, if not worse, baby sister; if my brother wasn't in school with me, everything was kind of pointless wasn't it.

"Mahh, what are you saying." I laughed, "School is boring without you, plus it's not like I'm learning anything. I don't understand a word all sensei are saying!"

"Tsuki, that's not something to be proud of." Tsuna deadpanned, but patted my head anyway. No matter what, we're still siblings, we only have each other. That's how it has always been since growing up.

"But Tsuki," Tsuna started, interrupting my humming, "Don't you have detention today?"

Oh crap.

I froze instantly, out of immense fear. You see, in Namimori middle school, resided a monstrous devil-reincarnation that went by the name 'Hibari Kyoya'. He was infamous for his hatred for herbivores and rule breakers, and sadly, I fall under the category for both.

"I'll, I'll see you later at home kay Tsuna-nii, if I don't come back home, you can have everything I own and tell Momma I love her!" I rushed out, not sparing an extra moment to dash back to school. While Tsuna had been known as Dame-Tsuna for being no good at everything, I've been known as Aho-Tsuki, the girl that had been too stupid for anything.

Such as pointing out to the home economics teacher that she had put on weight, playing with the math teacher's wig, accusing the English teacher that what he taught wasn't a real language but was actually out to fail us...

And a few others, but it's enough to send me to the disciplinary committee to get my fair share of detentions. In my defence, it's... erm, not my fault?

Anyway, that's not the point. The point was how unreasonable Hibari Kyoya was. Sure, he's known for his violent nature, but one would think that he'll go easy on a female right?

No.

Not in a thousand years,_ no_.

The first time I stepped into the disciplinary committee room, all I saw was a flash of silver before I was in a cast for three months.

Three whole figgin' _months._

What's strange was that Momma didn't even find the whole situation suspicious, only giggling away, telling me to be more careful when going down the _stairs._

Hibari Kyoya was a filthy liar too.

One would think I have learned my lesson since that day, but sadly, my mouth lack filters, and thus, begun that start of my middle school nightmare (seeing how without knowing, I've accumulated _5 years _of detention, how does that work anyway?). Well, by now, it had become more of a routine really, being sent to the disciplinary committee, getting more detentions, being attacked by those blasted tonfas, then being hospitalized.

On the upside, I can now last at least 2 minutes without dying when facing the Namimori demon?

"You're late, herbivore."

Ah, that spine-chilling voice that will send any grown man to tears.

"I'm very, very sorry, your carnivorous highness, what shall I, your humble servant, do to earn your forgiveness?" I bowed mockingly, knowing this act never failed to irritate Hibari. Hey, I'm Aho-Tsuki, it's no surprise if I have a death wish.

"So, what am I doing today? Prepare your red meat? Brush your mane? Lick your sho- gak!" Before I can finish, he's already standing next to me, a tonfa hitting my face.

Stupid ninja.

"God damn it Hibari! Haven't anyone told you never to hit a lady's face?!" I roared, rubbing my sore nose that's surprisingly not broken. I know my words meant nothing, since Hibari had broken my nose 6 times, given me a black eye 19 times, and bruised and swollen cheeks more times than I can count. Sometimes, I swear, he aimed my face deliberately.

"I see no lady," He smirked, "Finish them by today." He mumbled before leaving the room with Kusakabe, who gave me a quick, meek smile. Though the scary appearance, he has more humanity compared to that devil.

"Hai hai," I sighed, "today it is, douchbag." I was mumbling to no one in particular, with me alone in the disciplinary committee room. By now, I already have my own desk at the far end of the room. With my never-ending detentions, Hibari decided to make use of me than beating me senseless every day. Apparently, I lack the challenge according to him.

Was this going to be my life forever?

I can't help but feel a little disappointed.

* * *

"I'm homeeee," I groaned, feeling my strain on my wrist. It had been dark by the time I finish, there's just So. Many. Paperwork! "Ne Tsuna-nii, do you still have some of the medical crea- ara, who are you?"

Stepping into my brother's room, I saw a _baby _sitting on Tsuna's bed, the boy himself sprawled on the ground, unconscious.

"Ciaossu," The baby spoke. "I'm Reborn, I'll be the home tutor for Dame-Tsuna and you from now on."

I blinked.

The baby _spoke._

"So, you're Tsuki, Dame-Tsuna's younger twin sister."

I nodded dumbly, not knowing what to make out of a talking_ baby._ I walked towards him before settling myself on the ground, right next to Tsuna. I may be stupid, but being around Hibari for so long, I know danger when I sense them.

"Hm, it seems like you have more potential than that Dame-Tsuna over there, you stepped over all my traps."

_Traps?_

I instantly looked back at the short path I've taken with wide eyes, that short path that only consisted of 4 steps. How many traps can there be?! Was that why Tsuna-nii fainted? Secretly, I thanked whatever higher powers for that sheer dumb luck I possess.

"I'm going to make this quick," The baby started, "I'm Reborn, the home tutor for you and Tsuna from now on. I'm to train Tsuna to be the next mafia boss, and as his sister, you are to assist him in becoming the strongest boss, protecting and supporting him in any way possible. You will be the eyes for the 10th, am I clear?"

I gulped, before nodded my head slowly. Truth to be told, I don't even know half the shit he had just sprouted. I just know not to defy him. Ever.

"Good, now go to sleep. Tsuna has a big day tomorrow."

"Roger." I said quickly, scampering out in a second, careful not to set off any trap, not that I know where they are. Actually, I do. There's one beneath the third floorboard from the door. How do I know that? Cause the moment I had stepped on it, something that felt suspiciously like a ton of bricks fall onto me, effectively knocking me out.

Ah darkness, how I welcome you.

* * *

"So, it's not a dream?" I sobbed, slugging my way to our class with my brother, him as enthusiastic as I am.

"N-No," Tsuna replied, shuddering a little. He'd told me what had happened when I was absent during our way to school. Apparently, he had confessed to Kyoko in his underwear under the influence of some... bullet? So, was this the 'big day' the baby had told me about?

My condolences big brother, my deepest condolences.

"What should I do if Sasagaw Kyoko and I see each other..." Tsuna mumbled worriedly, his hand hovering over the door.

"Well, this is Kyoko we are talking about, so the worst she can do is cry and scream how she hate you and never want to see you again. It's not the end of the world." I half joked, trying to cheer my brother up, only to have him staring at me with tear-filled eyes.

"HIEE! How is that not the end of the world?!" He cried. Sure, he's my brother and all, but sometimes I worry about him.

"Come on," I laughed it off, slapping his hand away and opened the door, ''it's not going to be that bad-"

"Confession of Love!"

"Hentai!"

"Here comes the pantsman!"

"Woooo! We all heard it!"

"They say you were rejected vehemently!"

There was a huge uproar the moment the door was slide open, everyone were at our face in split second. Tsuna's face were ghastly pale, horrified by the fact that everyone now knew.

"HEY! Leave my brother alone!" I shouted, stepping in front of him. Tsuna is a kind-hearted person, and had always been too nice to retaliate. That's what I am for, momma always asked me to take care of Tsuna, and that's what I'll be doing.

"This doesn't concern you Aho-Tsuki," Some random guy in Kendo uniform said, pushing me away easily.

Tsuna was about to reach out for me when the said random dude blocked his way, along with other guys in the same uniform. "Whoa, you can't go yet, Captain Mochida is waiting for you in the Dojo," He said to Tsuna, and in a blink of an eye, they have Tsuna lifted up.

"Off to the dojo!"

They were gone before I realize it, along with the rest of the class, all off to watch the avenging match by Mochida-senpai, even Kyoko was gone. Geez, no need to bother about me, it's not like I had accidentally sprained my knee when I fell-

Oh wait, I did.

"Damn jocks," I grumbled. I was struggling to get up when a hand held my arm, easily hauled me up to my feet.

"Haha Tsuki-chan, you okay?"

Who else, the forever Mr Nice guy, Yamamoto Takeshi. He can never leave anyone who's in distress, especially a girl. He's those kind of guys that never gets mad or upset, and people just flock over him voluntarily, attracted by his bright smile.

It's just a tad dazzling for me though.

"Other than that throbbing pain, and the fact that my brother has just been carried off to get himself beat up, perfect really!" I gave him a shit-eating grin and a thumbs-up, only to elicit more laughter from him.

"Hahaha, you're as funny as always, Tsuki-chan," He said, putting my arm around his shoulder, helping me up.

"Of course Yamamoto, of course," I grinned. You see, Yamamoto and I sort of have an understanding, both of us knew there's more to our happy-go-lucky act, and we both accepted each other about that.

Yamamoto kindly took me to the infirmary to have my knee checked before helping me to the gym, me hobbling beside him with my bandaged ankle. As we made our way to the gym, I swear I saw the baby appear at the side of the corridor, smirked at me before disappearing. Either that or my mind is finally going crazy.

The first thing I did after taking in the scene in the gym, was to facepalm.

My brother, appearing almost-naked with only his boxes, ripping Mochida-senpai's hair off. As in, he did not frggin' stop until he went _bald_.

What. The. Frick?!

A defending cheer erupted the moment he was declared winner, and all of them began to surround him, leaving me with my jaw hung open, and Yamamoto laughing heartedly next to me. Even for me, this is way too weird.

"Oh look, Sasagawa-san is talking to your brother, isn't that good?" Yamamoto pointed out, and he was right. Well, at least there's a good ending despite all these craziness?

"Herbivore."

I practically jumped upon hearing this voice, and with whatever little courage, or suicidal resolution I have, I slowly turned my head back, still leaning against Yamamoto. Well, I actually have shifted slightly behind Yamamoto, hoping he can be my meat shield for a while.

"Y-Yes, Hibari?"

"Your brother has caused a disruption, I'll bite you to death." He growled, glaring eyes in slit. He already had his tonfas out, in his fighting stance. There's only one solution...

"RUN YAMAMOTO! RUN!"

* * *

Ever since Tsuna defeated Mochida-senpai, not many people called him Dame-Tsuna anymore, and he had been walking on cloud ninth. Though I think Kyoko finally acknowledged him was the main reason why.

Throughout these few days, Reborn had been training us in the most unconventional ways ever. True to my words, Reborn was a scary baby, mercilessly kicking us on the face or having us at gun point whenever he wishes. I was so scary I'm pretty sure I can recite the working of dying will bullets, and what my duties are for being the 10th Vongola boss' advisor.

Yeah, you heard me.

Me, Aho-Tsuki, the _a__dvisor._

Because fuck logic, right?

"Ne, Hibari-sama, can I please go and watch the volleyball tournament?" I asked again from my paperwork, serving my daily detention. Earlier this morning, some random student came up and asked Tsuna to help sub a player, even called him a hero. Being the gullible boy he was, he agreed. It's very rare to see Tsuna having some confidence in himself, and being his twin, of course I want to be there to support him!

I stared at Hibari hopefully, willing my puppy dog eyes to appeal to his humanistic side. Both Tsuna and I shared Momma's huge, innocent eyes, and unlike Tsuna, I like to milk the benefits of it. One would think any sane human being would understand this sibling love, but Hibari clearly was an exception.

"No."

"... ... Of course, what else am I expecting from the demon," I grumbled, only to have a huge ass stapler chucked towards me, hitting my head.

"Finish sorting out all the papers before I bite you to death."

"Geez, fetish much?" I mumbled again, only to be hit with a paper weight this time.

"You have something else to say, herbivore?" Hibari glared, his tonfas peeking through his sleeves.

"Nothing! Not a single word! Paperwork! Right away!" I yelped, making a huge show in sorting the papers out.

"Good."

God, I'm pathetic.

* * *

"Okay everyone; this is our new transfer student. He just returned from studying in Italy. Gokudera Hayato."

My ears perked up at the word 'Italy', for that's where Reborn was from. I know that caught Tsuna's interest too, seeing how Reborn pretty much tormented us every single second. The transfer student, without a doubt...

Is a pimp.

White hair, evil eyes, messy uniform and various accessories that screamed delinquency...

PIMP!

"Hey...isn't he like, super hot?"

"And he studied abroad!"

I studied the guy some more, him walking towards us despite the sensei trying to get his attention. If my eyes were not deceiving me, was he glaring at Tsuna?

My suspicions was confirmed when he stopped right in between us, and kicked Tsuna's table.

"What the hell punk! What's your bleeping problem?!" I instantly got up, giving that douche my own glare. No one mess with the Sawadas!

"It's none of your business, bitch!" He spat, his hands still deep in his pocket.

"Not my problem?!" I flared, grabbing his collar, "That's my brother's table you just kicked! Not my problem my ass! You want a piece of me huh, you bleeping bleep? I'll -"

"SAWADA TSUKI! LANGUAGE! GO REPORT TO THE DISCIPLINARY COMMITTEE RIGHT NOW!"

... Crap.

* * *

"EEEEEK! I swear! It wasn't my fault! That new transfer student started it!" I screamed, barely dodging an upcoming attack.

"Irrelevant."Hibari stated, never once stopping. Today was one of those days where he's not feeling as nice benevolent, deciding to bite to death than giving me manual labour work like the slave he like to think all Namimori students were.

"H-How is that, -eep!- Irreleve- GAK!"

Ouch, a blow right at the stomach. Such a gentleman that Hibari was.

"Get up, Herbivore."

"Oh come on Hibari, you and I both know how this is going to end, why bother?" I moaned, wiping some blood away from my chin. Seriously, this whole dodging and eventually getting hit thing had been going on for 20 minutes, 20 longest minutes of my life. I actually missed the times when I would just black out from one blow. Now, with my increasing tolerance towards pain, it's getting harder to faint.

Not cool.

"No matter," He said coldly, and just as his tonfa was about to strike down, there was a loud explosion right outside, the whole school shaking a little, distracting the demon. I secretly thank whoever that caused the commotion, so thankful that I think I'm going to marry whoever caused it.

"Hn," Was all Hibari said before leaving the room, and it was all what he needs to say. Wouldn't want him to waste his precious breath right?

"Now, chance," I said to myself before running out, bumping onto Yamamoto on my way. "Oh Yamamoto! I'm looking for my brother, do you know where he is?"

"Ah, come to think of it, I think he's at the backyard with that new transfer student," Yamamoto muttered, "Want to go look for him?"

Tsuna... with that newly transferred punk?

"Lead the way!"

We pretty much ran there and as always, we only caught the ending, and that's when Tsuna again, practically naked with only his boxes while running around extinguishing... dynamites?

Wait, was Gokudera my hero?

I REFUSE TO ACCEPT THAT!

"I'm sorry! I was wrong about you! Tenth! I'll follow you to the ends of the earth! Ask whatever you want of me!" The transferred student suddenly exclaimed, kneeling in front of Tsuna.

"Huh? What's that about?" I asked.

"It's the rule that the loser serves the winner's family." Reborn explained, smirking.

"Rule?" Tsuna asked, still confused, not for me though.

"H-He's joining the family?!" I cried in disbelief, "No way! No way I'm accepting this punk! A million, trillion times n-" Before I can finish, Reborn had kicked me in the face, sending me flying away.

"HIIII! Tsuki!"

"As the tenth's advisor, you will accept the Gokudera into the family." Reborn stated, it wasn't even a suggestion.

"Of course Reborn-kami, anything for the family." I forced a smile, though brows twitching, not before shooting Yamamoto a grateful smile for helping me up.

"Good," Reborn smirked, "From today onward, Hurricane bomb will be part of the fa-"

"Hurricane bomb? Ha!" I snorted, "What a stupid na-!"

"Never interrupt me."

"Tsuki!" Tsuna screamed when he saw Reborn delivered another kick towards his sister, effectively knocking her out. Thank god that Yamamoto was there to catch her in time, but strangely, the baseball athletic was acting like his sister being kicked by a baby was all normal?!

"You're really such a funny guy, let me into the group too!" Yamamoto suddenly pipped up, "Tsuna, you're the boss right? Do I have to ask for Tsuki-chan's permission too?"

Not him too!

It's official, his life was definitely a mess.

**A/N**

_Thoughts? _


	2. Life Surprises

Disclaimer: I don't own KHR, sadly

Chapter 2

Life Surprises

* * *

"SAWADA TWINS AND COMPANY SHOULD BE IMMEDIATELY EXPELLED WITH JOINT RESPONSIBILITY!"

Ah, another normal day.

You see, it started out with the sensei passing us back our science tests, and apparently, it's frowned upon to flaunt you and your twin's marks to your fellow classmates, especially when the both of you only gotten a 20 and 26 for it.

That and the fact that Gokudera assaulted the sensei for insulting Tsuna.

Note that it's just _Tsuna, _not Tsuna _and _Tsuki.

I knew it's a bad choice to have him in the family. Bias bastard.

"To just expel them now might be too hasty..." The principal, yep, you heard me, the _principal _said. I'm surprise we actually had a principal really, with Hibari and all. Though I have to say, sensei must be pretty scare of disciplinary committee too if he actually brought us here instead.

Anyway, long story short, somehow we ended up needing to dig up some 15 year old time capsule or we'll be expelled.

"Ano, sensei," I piped up, raising my hand, "No can do, I have detention to go to, and honestly, Hibari is more important than the shit you're ranting, you coward."

...

...

There was a moment of silence before...

"EXPELLSION! NOW!"

"HIEEE!"

"WOMAN! STOP MAKING IT WORSE FOR JUUDAIMEI!"

I swear, my ear drums just burst.

"Mahhh, calm down everyone," The principal started, quieting everyone down, "It is true that it is more important to serve detention, so, you're excused Sawada Tsuki-san. If your twin and Gokudera-kun can find the capsule, you'll be excused from expulsion too."

"Sweet! I'm counting on you then Tsuna-nii, Octopus head!" I cheered, "See you later!"

"It's Gokudera you damn woman! GOKUDERAAAAA" Was the last thing I heard as I ran out of the principal room. Who knew there's something good out from Hibari's detentions.

* * *

"Good afternoon Hiba-"

WHACK.

"You got sent to the principal office, herbivore." The demon said coldly, looming over me who's squatting on the ground, nursing my poor forehead that just suffered from his deadly blow. "What did you do this time?"

"Ara, aren't you supposed to be all knowing," I grinned, "Aren't you the great Namimori protector that you always claim yourself to b-"

Nope, Hibari Kyoya did not like to be patronized at.

"Answer me, _herbivore_." He hissed, his face now only a few inches away from mine. He had seized the front of my uniform and practically hauled me up t his eye level, my feet no longer touching the ground.

"Err, I got a 20 for my science test?"

Hibari didn't say anything, but merely raised his right brow, waiting me to continue. It's no secret in Namimori that none of my tests score over 30, so to have me scoring a 20 wasn't anything surprising.

"And er, I may have flaunted it a bit?"

Hibari scoffed before letting go of me unceremoniously, resulting in me falling onto the ground with a loud thud, my butt taking the heat.

"Mou, it's not exactly my fault to be sent to the principal office, Nezu was being a jerk," I complained, getting up to sit in my own corner for detention work, "I mean, he practically forced the principal to have the newly transferred punk, Tsuna-nii and me expelled if they don't find some time capsule in time."

To my surprise, something I've said must have caught Hibari's attention. I know cause I can see how his eyes flashed towards me for a split second before hidden behind his bangs once more.

"Hibari-?"

"Finish those papers then clean the whole disciplinary room by the end of the day. If it's not up to standard, I'll bite you to death," Hibari threatened before leaving, not even giving me any chance to protest.

Heaving a loud sigh, I can only follow his orders.

Life sucks.

* * *

"Wow, Nezu got fired? Sweet!" I cheered, heading back home with my brother. That Gokudera idiot next to Tsuna, insisting to walk us home, or should I say, just his precious Juudaime? Honestly, one would think I'll get similar privilege from being Tsuna's sister.

"Y-Yeah, there's no time capsule in the first place, but we found Nezu's old test papers. He's been lying about his educational background all along." Tsuna said, filling me in about what happened after I was gone. "Not only that, the principal seemed to know all about it when we got back, and assure us that none of us will be expelled! Isn't it great! I was so relieved!"

"Oh come on 10th, you were seriously worried?" Gokudera joined in, suddenly putting on poorly-made 'cool' face, "I'll trade in my life to prevent anything like that from happening!"

I almost blenched.

Not Tsuna though.

"G-Gokudera-kun..." He said, touched. Oh my dear brother, he's just so gullible. I was about to give in my two cents when a kick from behind sent me slamming onto the ground, and tiny feet landed on my head.

"HIEEE! TSUKI!"

"Isn't it great to have made such a reliable subordinate, Dame-Tsuna?" The monster standing on me squeaked.

"Hello to you too Reborn," I said, though my voice came out muffled, with my face planted on the ground.

"I said I don't want a subordinate!" Tsuna all but screamed out, "And get off Tsuk- HIEE!"

The weight on my head disappeared momentarily before another, and might I emphasised, much, _much, _heavier weight landed on me, squeezing the air out of me.

"JUUDAIME!"

"Don't talk back to me," Reborn said with a hint of amusement, landing on my head once again. "You both still have a lot to learn, Dame-Tsuna, Aho-Tsuki."

Damn baby.

* * *

"I'm saying you can have Dame-Tsuna on your team."

"No way! We don't want to lose!"

"He's amazing at volleyball but we know he sucks at baseball."

Tsuna silently listened to the two teams trying to push him towards each other, them talking as if he was invisible. He'd never like P.E, he's not good at it, and it only hurt whatever little pride he had whenever his classmates talked badly about him.

He tried to be indifferent about it, but it still affected him. He had thought it would be different this time, with his victory glory from volleyball, and having Gokudera as his friend... but the silver hair bomber was gone to resupply his dynamite. It would be better if Tsuki was here too, but she got dragged off to serve detentions again.

Sometimes, he's really worried about her.

"Isn't it alright? Just let him join our team!"

Tsuna instantly perked up. It's the very first time someone ever want him to be part of their team, and it was none other than Yamamoto Takeshi, whom Tsuna know was the baseball team starter, the one who had everyone's full trust and respect.

Heck, even his sister who's pretty much rude to everyone was friends with him.

"Y-You sure?"

"Yeah!"

And amongst the loud cheering, Tsuna smiled, happy to be acknowledged by someone so popular.

An hour later...

"It's your fault, no good Tsuna!"

"That's why I didn't want him in the team!"

"Sweep the field by yourself!"

"Loser!"

Tsuna was speechless as he watched the rest walked away from the field. He knew he's the reason why the team lost, and it had always been this way. Feeling the cold wind against his skin, Tsuna contemplated whether he should just skip the cleaning, like he always does. Not that anyone will notice...

"Help has arrived!" A cheery voice boomed up from behind, startling Tsuna.

"Y-Yamamoto!"

"Yo!" Said Yamamoto grinned, a broom around his shoulder.

"S-Sorry! It's all my fault!" Tsuna apologized out of instinct, "Just when you let me in the team-"

"Haha, don't worry about it! It's only P.E,"Yamamoto laughed before looking around, "Where's Tsuki-chan?"

"O-Oh! She has to serve detention!"

_Of course_, Tsuna thought. Yamamoto will be here to ask about her sister, and not him. Even though Tsuki was his younger sister, and her results was even worse than his, she somehow had this charismatic side that appealed to people, and it was her that had always protect him, the useless brother...

"Haha, good! So it's just us then!"

Tsuna almost did a double-take, taken back by his words. _Good?_

"It's just that lately, my baseball isn't going that well, but unlike you, you've been quite amazing."

"N-No, i-it's not a-anything like that," Tsuna stuttered, shocked by the turn of event. Yamamoto was pouring his heart out at him?! No-good Tsuna?

"-playing baseball. Tsuna, what should I do?"

"Behhh!" Tsuna can't help but let out an unflattering noise, face paling. Why was the school most popular guy asking him for advice for his bad plays?!

"Just kidding," Yamamoto laughed again, "You're just so reliable lately, and Tsuki-chan always speak so highly of you, so I just thought..."

_Tsuki speaks highly of me? This dame brother of hers? _Tsuna thought, tocuhed. He never knew how Tsuki can look up to him so much, but she just did.

Not wanting to disappoint Tsuki and Yamamoto, Tsuna spoke.

"I guess... more effort... is the way to go... I think." Just as his words came out, he was instantly disgusted by himself.

_Bleh, I'm such a liar-_

"Yeah!"

"Huh?!" Tsuna blinked.

"You're right Tsuna, I thought that was it too!" Yamamoto said, clearly looking more spirited, "Alright! Today I'm remaining here and practice like hell! Hahahaha!"

"Y-Yeah!" Tsuna cheered along, and despite not meaning the things he just said, he can't help but felt happier that he'd said the right thing.

* * *

"Oh mannnn, I can't feel my arms," I groaned. Hibari had wanted me to fix the backyard Tsuna and Gokudera had destroyed a few days ago. By that, he meant filling up those holes cause by them, and replant the whole garden, by _myself._

I hate him.

I was about to leave school when I notice someone on the baseball field at this late hour. No doubt who will that be...

"Osu Yamamoto!" I yelled towards the baseball fanatic, him only a few feet away from me.

"Oh! Tsuki-chan!" He waved, then came running towards me, "Are you going home?"

"Yeah, finally," I sighed, "What about you? Going home anytime soon?"

"Ha ha, I will, after another hour or so. I still want to practice."

I raised an eyebrow, taking a good look at him. He's totally drenched in sweat, his right hand shivering slightly, obviously had been practicing for a long time.

"Ano," I started slowly, "Are you sure?"

"Of course!"

I pursed my lips, knowing more than anyone else that nothing can convince Yamamoto otherwise once his mind is set. I just wonder why the sudden determination.

"Okay," I reluctantly agreed, "Just don't take too long, or Hibari will bite you to death if you're here after school hours."

"Haha, Tsuki-chan, you worry too much!" He laughed again, ruffling my hair. Little did I know, I had worried too little...

* * *

"HEY EVERYONE! YAMAMOTO IS ABOUT TO JUMP OFF THE ROOF!"

My head snapped up almost immediately, waking me up from my nap.

"When he stayed after school practicing yesterday, he went too far and broke his arm," Someone explained, and the image of Yamamoto tired self with trembling right arm came into my mind, and guilt instantly hit me hard.

I should have noticed! I should have seen all the signs! The dimming of the sparks in his eyes, the longer baseball practices, the sudden need to practice... I should have be more firm about stopping him! There are a thousand things I can come up with to stop him, but I didn't, and now he's attempting _suicide_?!

Like everyone else, I had run to the roof, and indeed, he was standing on the edge, his eyes dull. While the rest were shouting encouragement to stop him, I had remained silent.

There's nothing I can say or do_._

I _don't know_ how.

I was drowning in my own helplessness when Tsuna suddenly ran out from the crowd, landing right in front of Yamamoto. I was just as stunned as everyone else as I watched the exchange between the two of them, before the both of them _jumped_ off the roof.

"TSUNA-NII!"

During that short period of me running towards the ledge, and desperately looking for any dead bodies on the ground, both Tsuna and Yamamoto were safely sitting on the ground, with Tsuna being half naked again.

"T-Thank god..." I sighed, finally able to relax. Of course, Tsuna always knew what to do, even when he thought he didn't know how. He's just amazing like that, always putting others before him. This was why Tsuna will always be the better twin, unlike me, who just murk things around, just a balloon of hot air...

Sadly, during the time when I was in deep thoughts, I had not noticed that the crowd had dispersed, not only due to the fact that both Tsuna and Yamamoto were safe, but because of a carnivorous individual.

"Herbivore, your brother has caused another disturbance again," Hibari growled, his tonfas at the ready, and his glare harsher than usual.

Oh shit.

* * *

On our way to school, we both came across a very beautiful lady on a bike, her stopping right in front of us, both of us mesmerised by her beauty. She has long, purple-ish pink hair, emerald eyes and full lips, yep, most definitely beautiful.

"Here, you can have this," She said before throwing Tsuna a can of orange juice. Even her voice was sweet!

But having poor eyes and hands coordination, Tsuna missed the can, and luckily, the beautiful lady was gone before she can see her kindness now spilled on the ground.

"I look so uncool," Tsuna-nii moaned, "It spilled too."

"Tsk tsk Tsuna-nii, you're such a heartbreaker, throwing away her gift of affection like that?" I teased, only causing him to blush.

"That's not a gift of affection!" He squeaked, before turning his attention to the can, "But why me?"

He was about to pick it up when a weird purple smoke began to emit from the spilled juice, and Tsuna immediately backed away. At the very same moment, a dead crow fall right next to the can, scaring the shit out of us.

"What the hell?!" Tsuna almost yelled, stepping away quickly, and me too, hiding right behind him.

"Suspicious" I stated, nodding to myself, "Definitely suspicious."

The moment Tsuna opened the door, the idiotic face of Gokudera appeared right in front of us, effectively spoiling my mood further.

"Good morning Juudaime!"

"Wah! Gokudera, stop calling me that!"

"What, am I invisible?" I said at the same time Tsuna cried out, but surprise, surprise, that silver hair idiot only noticed Tsuna.

"No, Juudaime is Juudaime!"

"B-But..."

"Oh, you're still playing the mafia game? Looks like fun!" Yamamoto suddenly appeared behind us, resting his hands on our shoulders, "Let me join in the family too!"

"Y-Yamamoto!"

"Sup Yamamoto!" Tsuna and I greeted at the same time.

"What? You're after becoming the 10th's right hand man?! It won't go that easy! The right hand man is me!" Gokudera exclaimed, suddenly all agitated, which, gave me a great idea.

"Let's just forget about all this boss and subordinate stu-"

"Of course you can join the family Yamamoto, the more the merrier!" I grinned, shooting Gokudera a quick smug look, and he'd seen it.

"HIEE! Tsuki! Don't go around saying things like that!"

"Woman! What did you just say?!"

"Ahahahaha, great! I'm now officially in the family!"

I laughed along as well, all of them screaming/shouting/laughing at the same time. School had never been this fun before-

"Not only are you guys in the way, but very noisy as well," Someone deadpanned, and turning around, the owner was no other than Hana, Kyoko beside her. Their friendship were well-known in school.

"Good morning Tsuna-kun, Tsuki-chan!"

"K-Kyoko-chan! G-Good morning."

"Osu Kyoko!" Tsuna stuttered, while I just waved. Tsuna had this really contented smile on his face, must be fantasying about Kyoko again.

"Is this kid your brother?" Kyoko suddenly mentioned, causing us to look down, only to see a baby with horns and wearing a cow jumpsuit holding onto Tsuna's leg like a kola bear, on the verge of tears. He must be Lambo, the weird, baby assassin that tried to kill Reborn that Tsuna talked about yesterday. He's good I must say, even _I _didn't notice him.

The reaction ranges.

"What? Since when?!"

"Who is he?!"

"Oh! He's cute!"

"What the fuck is that!"

"T-Tsuki! L-Language!" Tsuna cried out again, aiming at me this time. While the rest stared at the newcomer curiously, Kyoko knelt down at the Lambo's eye level.

"How old are you, little boy," Kyoko asked softly, soothingly, "What's your name?"

"Is it okay to bring him to school?" Hana interrupted, remaining cool and collected during the whole time, as if she never cared. Well, I'm pretty sure she didn't.

"W-Wait, i-it's not like that!" Tsuna exclaimed, desperately grabbing the protruding horns and tried to pry Lambo off, only to cause him to cry harder. As if our luck wasn't bad enough, the group of students in the corridor suddenly parted away, and even before seeing, I already knew who caused it...

Hibari Kyoya.

There he stood few feet away, tall and proud, his eyes looking down at everyone else, as if proclaiming all living things bar him were all trash. His eyes zoned in on us, narrowing when noticing the baby.

"T-This is bad," Tsuna muttered before speaking up at Hibari, "I-I'm sorry, I'll return him immediately!"

And off he went, running away, with Gokudera and Yamamoto running after him. I was about to follow when someone grabbed the back of my collar and jerked me back even before I can take a step.

"I-It's you, isn't it... H-Hibari-san," I asked, anime tears flowing. Just a few seconds ago, he's at least 10 feet away! How can he just appear right behind me in a second! And why didn't he chase after the others!

"Herbivore, your brother-"

"Caused another disturbance, I'm going to bite you yada yada yada," I scoffed, feeling stupidly brave all of a sudden, "Seriously, can you come up with a new line? You're so borin-" I didn't get to finish the sentence because Hibari had ruthlessly slammed me against the nearest wall, making me see stars.

Through my barely conscious state, I can hear a collected of loud gasps, and incoherent mumbles and whispers, and then a very clear growl before I fully fainted.

"You're all crowding, go back to classes before I'll bite you all to death."

It was a lesson I never learn; Never insult Hibari.

* * *

"You guys sucks," I sulked, still holding onto my nose that refused to stop bleeding. I had waked up in the infirmary, but not before noticing that there were quite a few bruises mysteriously appeared on my body.

At least he didn't leave me to die?

...

...

He's still a jerk nevertheless.

"S-Sorry Tsuki, a-are you okay?" Tsuna apologized.

"Yeah, I'm fin-"

"You're just weak, woman. Who cares what happened to you?!" Gokudera snorted, before turning to Yamamoto, "And why are you even here, baseball idiot?!"

"Geez, you're not a very happy dude, aren't you, octopus head." I grunted.

"WHAT DID YOU JUST CALL ME, WOMAN?!" He roared, getting at my face. Of course, I didn't back down.

"I JUST CALLED YOU AN OCTOPUS HEAD, YOU BAKA!"

"WHO'S THE BAKA, AHO-TSUKI?!"

"YOU ARE, BAKEDERA!"

"YOU-"

"Mah mah," Yamamoto cut in, stepping in and blocking my view of that idiot, "There's no need for shouting, lunch will be over soon, and eating it under the sky is the best. Let's not waste this opportunity."

"Yeah, that's true," Tsuna chirped, and Gokudera and I would continue arguing if it wasn't for that foul smell and smoke emitting from Tsuna's lunchbox, with three crows dying this time. Upon closer look, there were even worms in the bento!

"T-This is,"

"It's better if you don't eat that," Reborn's voice suddenly appeared, "You'll go straight to heaven with one bite."

Ah, there he was, on the top of the second roof.

"Come out, I know you're there Bianchi."

And right opposite us, the door opened and revealed the beautiful girl from before.

"A-Aneki," Gokudera muttered before letting out a painful groan, clutching onto his stomach. Weird muc-

W-Wait a minute.

_ANEKI?!_

Tsuna too, voiced out my astonishment.

"It's been a while, Hayato," The girl, now known as Bakadera's sister, Bianchi, said coolly.

"Ciaossu Bianchi,"

"Reborn!" She gasped, her cool facade instantly morphed into one of longing and coy when seeing the baby, "I've come to take you back, Reborn."

She began reminiscing about the time together, only to be rejected by Reborn in an instant. Can one say burned? And for some reason, Bianchi came up with this idea that if she get to kill Tsuna, Reborn will be free.

I didn't back down from her that's for sure.

"Over your dead body I'm going to let you kill my Onii-chan!" I practically screamed, eyes fiery, clinging onto Tsuna possessively, "Let's see who will win! Your stupid, one-sided, pointless love, or our supermegafoxyawesomehot sibling love!"

Her eyes had flashed, focusing on me as sparks began to fly.

A war had been declared.

* * *

"Stupid economic class, stupid baby, stupid Bianchi," I continued to curse as I stir the batter. I had wanted to follow Tsuna and the rest to the infirmary to listen to that Bakadera's story when Reborn forced me to attend this meaningless class, something about the advisor should be capable of everything.

Including goddamn cooking.

Psh!

All girls around me were excited, for there had always been this tradition where girls will give their food to the guys they like. As much as I find it excessive, it didn't stop me from wanting to do my best. I do, after all, take after Momma.

"Yosh!" I grinned, my strawberry shortcake done. I lagged behind the flow, taking my own sweet time to head back to the class, where the boys will be waiting. I am in no rush, for like every other class, I would give mine to Tsuna, and only Tsuna.

He wouldn't mind the wait.

I was about to enter the class, I was just in time to see Kyoko offering her cake to Tsuna, and Tsuna's face lighten up instantaneously. One thing led to another, and before I knew it, Tsuna was once again in his underwear, devouring any cake in sight.

I quickly shut the door, and backed away slowly. I swear, you have to be there to understand just how scary Tsuna was at the very moment. And being the one who shun from danger, instantly made my escape without any second thoughts.

"Mahhhh, who do I give this to then," I mumbled to myself, wandering in the hall when I noticed the infirmary just right next to me. Looking at it, then my cake, then back at the door, I shrugged.

Why not.

"Yo, Ba-ka-de-raaaaa, are you still alive?"

"Urgh, s-shut up you stupid woman!" A dying voice called out.

I skipped over to his bed, feeling smug by his helplessness. Sitting next to him, I surveyed the room. "Hey, where's the nurse? Did you scare her away?"

"S-She's on a break, you aho." He said weakly, still holding onto his stomach.

"Wow, your sister really did a number on you huh?" Sure, I'm evil, but not evil enough to enjoy his suffering for so long. Plus, it's boring when he can't retaliate. Putting down my cake on the nearby desk, I leaned forward and began rubbing his temple.

"W-What are you doing you stupid w-woman?!" He exclaimed, trying to squirm away, but with no luck with his weakened self.

"Shhh, since I don't think you'll like me to rub your stomach, your forehead will just have to do, just focus on my fingers idiot. And stop moving!" I scolded.

"W-What-"

"I used to have stomachache all the time, you know," I interject, and even before Gokudera can give me the why-the-fuck-do-I-care speech, I continued, "Momma used to rub my stomach, but it still hurts. Then, one day, Tsuna-nii starts to rub my forehead too, saying it'll distract me from my pain. It really worked you know, my stomach no longer hurts like I used to remember."

Gokudera quiet down by then, no longer struggling.

"It has always been just the two of us, ever since we're babies. Our dad left us even before we can walk or talk, and Tsuna-nii has always been the man of the house, no matter how wimpy of a boy he is," I chuckled softly. "Tsuna-nii never really trusted anyone you know, he can't even trust himself, but he tries, he tries so hard, and I can see he's changing recently. More confident, more happy. It's different, but it's good. In fact, I think it's grea-"

"Then why are you telling me this?" Gokudera suddenly interrupted, snapping me out of my rambling. He had his usual scowl on, eyes firm, fixated on mine, "If you think it's great, why are you telling me this, like you are trying to validate it?"

"Eh?" I was for a moment, too stunned for words. It didn't help when Gokudera grabbed one of my hands and pulled it away, sitting up and forcing me to meet him head on.

"If you're really happy for Juudaime, why do you look like you're about cry?!"

* * *

_So, can I assume no reviews is a good thing, cause it's not thattttt bad? Excuse my grammar mistakes too. _


	3. Life for Losers

Disclaimer: I don't own KHR, sadly

Chapter 3

Life for Loser

* * *

"_If you're really happy for Juudaime, why do you look like you're about cry?!" _

It seems like forever since Gokudera had asked me that question, and I would be lying if I said I wasn't surprised. Shocked. Astonished. Flabbergasted. Basically whatever other synonym the Thesaurus can come up with.

It took another hour for me to finally answer.

Well, actually a minute, but it felt like an hour before I managed to choke my words out.

"I- I-... I don't know."

Gokudera had remained silent, and had not start yelling at me like I think he would, instead, he removed his hand that was on mine and... flicked my forehead?

"Ow!" I stared at him incredulously, mouth gapping. Did he just really... _flicked_ my forehead?!

"TOUGHEN THE FUCK UP!"

Oh gawd, my ears.

"So what, huh?! You're feeling a little lonely just because Juudaime has more people in his life? I know you're selfish, but I didn't realize you're this selfish!"

"Hey! I-"

"At the end of the day, aren't you still Juudaimei's only sister?!"

That shut me up, and I can only looked at him with wide eyes.

"Sure, the family is only going to get bigger, and do you think I like that? I will have to constantly fight to prove to Juudaime that I'm the only one suitable to be his right-hand man! Even now, I still don't even know if sees me as one yet, and it sucks! But you!" He roared, pointing an accusing finger right at my nose, his expression fierce and unforgiving.

"No matter how big the family will be, how unhappy you are, or how much you'll disappoint him, you'll still always be his sister, twin in fact! And that's a bond no one or no things can ever sever! Why are you still complaining and worrying so much?!"

I was stunned. Really, really shocked. Gokedera, he... he actually made sense. I was so self-absorbed that, I forgot the very connection Tsuna and I shared. No matter what happened, how things have changed, we will still have this bond, this fate tied together, because we are _twins._

We'll always have each other.

"Wow," I muttered, still trying to process what Gokudera had hit me with, "Just... wow."

"You get that now, woman?" He asked irritably, flopping back down onto the bed, "Man, I need a smoke."

"Here,"

"Arh?"

"Here," I repeated again, shoving my strawberry shortcake to his face, "Smoking is bad for you, , have my cake instead, it's for you in the first place. It's delicious, I'm an amazing at cooking after all, I take after Mama."

"H-Huh?!" He stuttered, most probably caught off guard by my kindness. Which was understandable, for now that I think back, I don't think I was ever nice to him. And it's time to change that. Gokudera, he's an okay guy.

"Cake, yours, eat," I said slowly, reverting to caveman talk with him. Resisting the urge to roll my eyes, I decided to add an afterthought, "Dumbass."

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING A DUMBASS, YOU BITCH?!"

"Apparently you," I grinned, "Because, no way in hell that I will ever disappoint Tsuna-nii."

Not giving him a chance to retaliate, I jumped up and made my way to leave the room. I can still hear him grumbling to himself, and I'm pretty sure I heard him mumbled 'confusing bitch' at some point. I paused when I was in the doorway, turning my head back to look at the silver-haired bomber, him scrutinizing my cake as if he was checking for poison.

"Oy, Gokudera," I called, and he snapped his head up to meet my eyes with a glare.

"What, woman?" He replied, begrudgingly too I must say.

My lips twitched so ever slightly, and I felt a real smile creeping up my face. Right now, right this moment, I actually appreciate this loud-mouth, uncouth, poor excuse of a delinquent.

A delinquent with the soul of a warrior.

"Thank you."

* * *

That annoying sister of his precious Juudaime finally left the infirmary, giving him the peace he begged for the moment she had stepped in. He felt a twinge of heat appearing on his cheeks, and he blamed it on his stomachache instead.

That stomachache which may, or may not, hurt anymore.

"Stupid, temperament bitch," He cursed under his breathe again, still holding onto that piece of cake in his hands. His mind had kept flashing that tiny smile she had given him earlier, and for microsecond, and he emphasised, _microsecond, _he had thought she was cute and his heart had fluttered once.

Just once.

Of course, while she and Juudaime had been twins, many can easily identify their similarities, but not Gokudera. All Gokudera can see was their differences, what made them different, made them their own person.

Which was also the biggest reason why despite her being 10th sister, he's not showing as much respect, or no respect at all. 10th was 10th and Tsuki was... a fucking infuriating troublemaker.

While 10th was short for his height, Tsuki was even shorter, by an inch or two, but still shorter. 10th had big bright eyes, and while Tsuki's eyes were not losing to his, there's this hint of sharpness to it. Tsuki also had a heart shape face, like Nana-san, making her more feminine than 10th's boyish one. Not to mention the obvious longer hair of hers, resting at the shoulders all the way to the small of her back. Gokudera can probably list more, but his growling stomach won.

Taking a bite, Gokudera hate to admit it but Tsuki really was as great of a cook as she claimed to be.

Another thing he had noticed was different from the 10th...

* * *

Despite all the excitement, I still have my freaking detention to attend, and for some reason, Hibari was being really sulky, his mood worse than usual. Must be someone destroying his school again, and something tells me it must have been related to me somehow, seeing the glare he was sending me.

An image of my half naked brother gouging on cakes then floated into my mind...

I would be scared, I would, but it's really hard to when Hibird was nestling on Hibari's head, singing the Namimori school anthem.

Seriously, I had a really soft spot for that tiny bird.

Request for funds, request for clubroom, another request for funds and clubroom... I rolled my eyes, all the paperwork were clubs requests for the same thing again, and _again_. Can't they get the hint that most funds and clubrooms went solely to the disciplinary committee? And whatever left was for the baseball club, and the few selected clubs that, according to Hibari, had 'proved themselves useful' by winning competitions for the school.

I was going through them with half-lidded eyes when a particular paper caught my attention.

'_Request for spirit extermination!' _

"Ano, Hibari-dono, you might want to check this out." I called out, waving the paper. I noticed the slight twitch of Hibari's right brow, knowing how much he hated all the various suffixes I bestowed him out of mockery. I've been told I'm very passive aggressive...

And I couldn't agree it more.

Hibari let out a 'hn', giving me his approval of granting me the great honour of presenting him the paper by my unworthy self.

Have I mentioned that I was highly sarcastic too?

While Hibari was busying himself with the paper, I was showering Hibird with all sort of attention, the fluffy little bird on perched on my finger, enjoying the endless cooin-

"Shut up before I bite you to death, herbivore. You sound like a dying cat." He snapped, looking up at me with a glare.

"Oh, you flatter me so much, Hibari-heika1," I said dryly, but much to my dismay, Hibari actually smirked at the title. Talk about thick-skinned. "So, the request, are you going to help them out?"

Hibari actually said;

"Are you fucking kidding me?! Do you think I, the high and mighty emperor of Namimori will lower _me_, myself to be some ghostbuster and help some herbivores?! I'm busy with being all doom and gloom like the emo that that I am! And I will bite you to death! Rawrrrrrr!"

Okay, so he didn't say that. He'd only raised an elegant eyebrow, but that pretty summed up what he was thinking. I was still fluttering around in my own perfect world when Hibari's voice snapped me out of it.

"Solve it."

"Eh?" I blinked. "Co-come again?"

"Solve it by tonight," He growled, "That's your detention for the day."

"But, but, but-" I stuttered, I don't even know where to start.

"Get your brother and his group along, that will be their punishment, but if I see any damage in the school tomorrow, I'll bite all of you to _death._"

"B-But, but I-"

I can't even finish before I instinctively dodged from the incoming tonfa. Whoa, I didn't evne realize I can do that, all I did was sense danger and- There! I did it again!

I am awes- Oof!

Too quick to celebrate. Glancing up, Hibari loomed over me with a smirk, taunting me. I can never win, and he knew it.

* * *

**A/N**

First and foremost, reviews! Two of them! It's quite exciting I must say, lol. Cheers Flower power. U know u like it and Nix!

Reckon my past chapters may be too long so, just I shrink it a little. Original story to spice things up, andddd, guess that's about it. Thoughts, too long, too short, what not? Or I'll just continue my merry way.


End file.
